Rebel Rogue
by roguengambit
Summary: The xmen are trying to deal with a very feisty Rogue. Rated for language. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own x-men evolution, or nothing related to it.**

**Rebel Rogue:**

'X-men, meet me in my office, its urgent'

Soon Jean, Scott, Kitty, Logan, Kurt, and Storm were all in Xavier's office since he called them telepathically.

"Like, what is it, Professor?" asked Kitty.

"I found a new mutant with Cerebro and it looks like she's very confused and is a danger to herself and others. I need the help of all of you to recruit her,"

He stopped for a second to let the information sink in the others. Then he continued,

"Here is a picture of her", he showed them a picture of Rogue in the computer.

"She is known as Rogue, and even though she is only 15, she is very powerful since her powers drain the memories and life force-if she holds for a long time, and in our case, she can also "borrow" our powers temporarily, and all of that, just with a simple skin to skin contact. Also, seeing she has such great power, Magneto or Mystic might want to get her for sinister purposes, and anti-mutants might get her to experiment on, so we have to recruit her fast, for her own good.

Some x-men nodded, others just stayed quite thinking of the girl's power. Finally Logan broke the silence.

"Well, since we cant touch the kid, then we might as well wear gloves just in case we do have to touch her."

"That's right Logan, all of you must wear gloves, and your uniforms already cover your whole bodies- well, except for the face of course, so I don't think we'll have a problem with her"

The x-jet finally landed on what seemed to be a deserted place. The x-men got off and Xavier spoke.

"This is it, Rogue is around here. I will stay and guide you. Now go look for her."

Kurt and Kitty went one direction, Logan and Storm on another, and Jean and Scott on another.

Scott heard something coming from a couple of feet behind him and turned around only to find Rogue holding on to a tree for balance. Jean also saw this and was going to go talk to her, but Scott made an I'll-go-face, so she let him.

Scott slowly walked up to Rogue and said, "Listen Rogue, we-"

"How the hell do ya know mah name!"

"We know about you Rogue, we know what you are going through, let us help you."

"Ah don't need help from nobahdy!" She pushed Scott hard on the floor making him throw a beam to the sky.

Logan and Storm saw the beam and went straight to where Scott and Jean were. Kurt also saw the beam, so he teleported himself and Kitty to where the others were.

Rogue noticed the people that came and even though she was confused and quite scared, she managed to glare at them.

"What do ya people want!" she yelled out.

"Like I said Rogue, we only want to help you." Scott said in a calm voice.

"Bullshit! Ya'll are just lahke that stupid blue bitch, Mystic, who also said she wanted to help meh and only wanted meh for mah powers!"

That's when the x-men realized that this was gonna be harder than they thought since obviously Rogue was a feisty girl, and to make things worse, Mystic had already tried getting Rogue with lies and that made Rogue not trust anyone else.

"No Rogue, we are not like Mystic, we are the opposite, we will help you" Storm tried to convince her that they were the good guys but failed, since all she got was a glare from Rogue and she yelled out,

"Liar! I don't believe crap of what yar saying, so why don't ya just leave meh alone!"

Rogue then lunched at Storm and threw a punch at her. Since Storm didn't expect it, it hit her right on the face and she fell to the floor.

Kitty gasped and Scott went to help Storm up, but in a second Rogue was behind him and touched his face with her bare hand. Scott also fell to the floor, but unconscious.

Logan growled and said to the others, "I'll handle this."

Rogue then used Scott's power and shot a beam threw her eyes at Logan, but Logan got out of the way just in time. He then got behind her and grabbed her hands from behind, and since he was wearing gloves she couldnt absorb him.

"Fuck ya! Let meh go!" Rogue growled and tried to brake free, but Logan had a strong grip on her. She wouldnt stop struggling though and that ment she still thought she could brake free from Wolverine. Logan almost laughed at this, but thought otherwise and said,

"Look kid, you gotta calm down. I don't wanna hurt you, but if you keep hurting the x-men, then you'll leave me no choice."

Rogue send out another beam, but didn't hit nobody since Logan twirled her to another direction.

Storm tried to talk to her again now that Logan was holding her arms. "Rogue, if you absorbed Scott, then you should have his memories and you'll know that we mean you no harm." But Rogue was too confused and enraged to figure out Scott's memories.

Jean tried searching through her mind to find Scott's memories and noticed what was happening, so she said, "Rogue, in order for you to see Scott's memories, and realize that we are trying to help you, you gotta calm down and concentrate."

Since Rogue couldn't slap her across the face, due to Logan holding her arms back, she threw a beam at her, but Kitty quickly grabbed Jean and phased her through it.

* * *

**I know this isn't a good time to end this chapter, but come on, its exactly3:08 in the morning, I need some sleep lol, and by the way, today, June 22, is my b-day! I finally turned 14! and all I ask of you is to REVIEW lol! I will try to update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wanna give thanks to NightmareMonster for reviewing and to Nettles for also reviewing and letting me know that i spelled Mystique wrong lol. I knew there was something wrong with it when I typed it cuz it looked weird but i couldnt figure out what lolz.**

**Rebel Rogue:**

Logan finally lost his temper with Rogue, so he pushed her to the ground and pinned her there, so she couldnt throw anymore blasts at the x-men.

"Get off of me!" she said while trying to stand up, but Logan was way too heavy.

Kurt couldnt stand all this fighting anymore, so he tried talking some sense into Rogue even though the others failed.

"Rogue please calm down. Ve are trying to help you, but you just dont let us. Try to concentrate on Scott's memories so you can see that ve're telling the truth."

"How can Ah fucking concentrate when there is a 50 ton beast on top of meh!"

She exagerated on how much Logan weighs so Logan glared down at her even though she couldnt see him

Jean walked up to her and said, "Rogue just close your eyes and concentrate, _please_."

Finally Rogue did what she said but only so they can shut up and leave her alone. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on Scott's memories and it finally hit her. The x-men really did want to help her, not like the bitch of Mystique. She opened her eyes and said to Logan, "Ya can let meh go now, Ah understand that yah're only trying to help meh."

Logan didnt know if to trust her, so Jean searched Rogue's mind to see if she was telling the truth and she was, so Jean gave Logan a 'she's-telling-the-truth-look'.

Logan finally got off of her and reached his hand out to help her get up, but she just glared at him and said, "Ah can stand up bah mahself."

Kitty broke the tension between Rogue and Logan by saying, "So like, does that mean you're going to join us?"

"Ah said that Ah understand that yah trying to help meh, but Ah never said Ah was gonna join."

Logan sighed in annoyane, he was gettin tired of Rogue's stubborness. "Look kid, you cant just be wandering around the streets like that. There are many people that want to use you for your powers and not in a friendly way. There are also mutant hunters who will experiment on you and might even kill you, so your best option is to come with us."

"Incase ya haven't noticed, Ah can take care of mahself. If anyone tries to hurt meh, Ah'll just touch them and thats it, problem solved."

'This child is just too stubborn' Storm thought. "Yes, we know you can take care of yourself, but your powers only work if you can get close enough to touch them, and they will be ready for you child, they will come prepared just likewe didand might even use tranquilizers or something of that sort to take you."

Rogue clenched her fists on her side, looked down, and finally whispered, "Ok ah'll join ya."

Storm smiled and looked at Kurt, "Think you can teleport us to the x-jet?"

He smiled and nodded and soon they were all in the x-jet.

* * *

On the way to the x-mansion, Scott regained consciousness and was soon informed of what had happened and that Rogue finally decided to join the x-men. Everybody was all over Rogue, asking her questions and telling her about the institute, but she will only reply with a rude answer.When they finally arrived at the institute the professor said, "Well Rogue, welcome to the the institute. I am so glad you decided to join us and i can assure you that you wont regret it. You will be sharing a room with Kitty and will be attending Bayville High starting next week. I will do the best I can on helping you control your powers." He then looked at Jean and said, "Jean can you show Rogue around?"

"Sure, Professor." She then smiled at Rogue and said, "Are you ready to learn how things work here?"

"Whateva" That was the only response she got from Rogue, she just had something that made Rogue not like her.

When Jean and Rogue went inside the Institue, Logan looked at the professor and said, "That kid needs an attitude adjustment."

"Easy Logan, I know shes kind of a... rebel, but just give her time, she will soon open up to us."

"Whatever Charles, at least I can get her back from all the insults in the Danger Room." he muttered the last part to himself.

"I heard that Logan and I'm going to ask you to treat her like any other kid in the Institute. Just beacuse she has an attitude doesn't mean you have to take it harder on her in the Danger Room."

Logan smirked and said "Whatever you say Charles." It's not like if he was going to listen to him anyway.

* * *

**Well thats it for chapter 2, sorry its so short. I will try to update soon but only if i get some reviews!**


End file.
